Choices
by Emma Rose23
Summary: three guns fired, two men fall, one heart broken,what will they do when their world is turned around. What Choices will they make? BrianXMia DomXLetty
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello this is Emma Rose. you may have seen some of my reveiws on the storys for fast and furious and if you have been to my profile you would have seen that it siad i was writing a fast and fourious story well here it is injoy and review please or i may not contine. _**

**_Disclaimer~ I don't own any of this but if i did o the joy that would be_**

Mia was sitting at the table quietly thinking. It was kinda hard with all the rummaging going on just above her. If only she knew where he was going and why.

Dominic was up in his bedroom packing his bag. He had to get out of here for Mia. After everything that had happened to Letty. Just because she had loved him she was gone. As he was going threw his closet he found one of her tops laying on the floor. Next thing he knew she was sitting on his bed just like the last time he had just up and left.

~Flashback~

"Why are you doing this, Dom? If you know I will be ok then think about Mia. She is going threw so much with loosing O'Conner and know you are going to bail on her too," Letty had said this trying to make him stay, "It will just break her apart."

Dom was just standing there, bag in his hand. "I already told her," he said in that rich deep voice of his, "She will be fine she is strong and she is a Toretto, it is in her blood. I am not worried about her, plus it will be better for her that I am gone. The cops won't be at the door any more." When he had said it he had not only been trying to convince Letty but himself as well.

Dom had walked over to Letty and gave her a kiss. If only he had known it was the last kiss they would ever share together he would have never let go.

As he walked for the door he whispered, "You understand why I have to go right?"

In response all she had said was, "No," as he walked threw the door. That was the last word she had ever said to him. God, how he wished he could change it now.

Dom had never been the kind of person who regrets any of the choices he had made. Not even the one that had landed him in jail so long ago. He had beaten the man who had killed his father. For that he had spend two years away from Mia. Two years away from his friends. Two years away from the thrill of racing.

Dom planned to never go back to prison and that was partly why he was leaving. The other part was because he didn't want Mia to have to suffer. This time would be different for her then the last time he had left. This time she had O'Conner. He didn't like to admit it but he knew that Brian and Mia where right for each other. When he saw them together it was like he was seeing him and Letty in a reflection again. He could see the burning passion in both of their eyes even when they were just talking about the other.

All he had to do know was explain it to Mia. He started chuckling to himself. Oh what a trip that will be he though as he headed down the stairs.

Mia heard the soft sound of Dom walking down the stairs. She got up from her seat and went to cut him off.

"Dom, why are you leaving? The cops are just doing to follow you out the door. Just stay. They aren't even sure that you are in here." Mia said as she tried to slow down her big brother.

"Mia they are gong to find out I am here sooner or later. O'Conner will keep them off my tail when he finds out what is going on. Plus it isn't safe for anyone with me here." Dom answered but he couldn't look his sister in the eyes. He would never be able to leave then.

"No one was safe when you were away either Dom. If it was safe then we would have all been alive and happy not grieving because someone died." Mia threw it in his face, "you can't run from it Dom we need you here."

"Don't you dare blame me for what happen to Letty that was her fault, not mine! She was the one who got her self in to it. If you want to blame any one else blame your dear old buddy Brian. If he could ever do his god damn job right you would have never got hurt and Letty wouldn't have died"

"Dom it wasn't Brian's fault he tried his best to help plus this has nothing to do with him or cops. Tell the truth Dom you are running from the memory of Letty and you can never do that. I know you think about her every day and night. You never sleep you just sit there and think about her. She is gone Dom and she isn't coming back we all miss her and we all cared about her and want who ever did it dead but nothing is going to bring her back Dom."

"Get out of my way, Mia. I have to go."

"I will not move tell you admit that you aren't leaving because the cops and tell me where you are going."

Dom couldn't take this anymore. "Fine Mia you're right her memories are every where and I can't take it ok is that want you want to hear. Do you want to hear that your big brother can't handle the death of his girlfriend but he didn't cry a tear when our mother died? Fine. Are you happy now let me go Mia."

"No that's not what I want Dom. Is that the truth? Yes, but is it what I wanted. No. I don't want Letty died and I don't want you to suffer over it. Just tell me where you are going."

"Away."

"You know that is not what I mean Dom."

"Well the answer you want I don't have ok. I will call you with the answer when I figure it out." Dom pushed past his sister to the door. When he opens it there stood a familiar face.

"Hey Dom what is going on I though I heard you guys yelling." said Brian a little concurred about what was going on that had made them so mad at each other. He had never even heard Dom use a rude voice to Mia. Dom didn't answer he just shoved him out of the away and continued down the drive.

"What is his problem?" before Brian could say another word he saw the tears that were falling down Mia's face. He didn't say another word just walked up to her and embraced her. It wasn't long before they were sitting on the couch.

Brian's shirt was tear-stained. Mia's tears had finally started to slow they never did completely stop even when she had slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. Brian just sat there with her stretched across the couch with her head on his lap. This is how the rest of the team found them.

* * *

After Dom walked throught the door he headed strait for his car. He didnt know where he was going but he really didnt care. As far as he was concered as long as he was out of L.A. Every thing would be better. He just keep driving. He didnt look back or out the window. It really didnt matter.

When he first stopped he knew exsactally were he was with out even looking. He had gone ther every night from the day he got to call from his sister. This was were he had lost her. The place where Letty had died.

Dom hadn't even noticed the tears the steamed down his face. He banged his fist in to the steering wheel. "God damn you Letica, why did you do this to me?! Why couldn't you have just left it alone for me to take care of?!" Mis had been right Letty was the reason he was leaving. He may have been able to fool himself but Mia just knows him better.

Dom got out of his car and walke to the exsact spot were she had taken her last breath. Rain started to slowly fall from the sky and Dom looked up. He took it as a sign to wipe away pain before but right know it ment nothing to him. He knew Letty had to be out there someplace. He had never seen her after they claimed her to be dead. They said that she burned when the car blew up but they never found any ashes of hers. He would give up on her not even if it ment that he would die to have to be with her again.

Dom walked back to his car and got in dripping wet. He drove away. Away from Letty. Away from himself.

**_ok so ik it is kinda short but i hope you liked it please review and if i get the feeling that you like it I will try to up date soon. ~Emma rose~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. I hope that you like them better as they go. It will probaly be a few chapters before anything happens withthe story because most of this is just backround stuff that you need to know but i still will try to make it entertaining. Read and Review I hope you like it. The more reviews the faster i will post. ~Emma Rose~ **

Mia's eyes slowly start to open. She could tell that it is still dark out so she hadn't slept long. She can hear angry voices in the hall that are straining not to yell. She keep her eyes close so that they would think she is asleep and listens carefully.

"What the hell right do you think you have to be in this house?" this voice was Vince. He had been gone for three years but Dom welcomed him back with open arms.

"You have been gone for who knows how long and when you see me here I am not aloud to be here? Plus I only came over because Mia had called me and told me about what had happen to Letty and she was afraid that Dom might do something he would regret." This was Brian. Mia felt bad for the poor guy. No one ever trusted him. Sadly she had to admit that she hadn't trusted him all the way yet either.

"I don't care why you are here I just want to know why Mia was in your lap crying when we came in." This was of course Leon. He was never really mad at Brian for being a cop though he did get pissed at him for hurting me.

"Ok well I don't know for sure why she was crying but I think it is because Dom was leaving again. As for her being in my lap was because I was at the door about to come in when Dom left and I asked her what was wrong with him and she was just crying and came over to me."

"Well I don't know what happen but I am going to bed," said Jesse as he walked into the hall a little more then confused. He had survived when he was shot by Johnny but he did go through hell recovering.

Leon had looked at Vince and it was like they were having a convocation, only no words came out. "Fine were going to bed but I don't want a cop hanging around here so in the morning if you aren't gone when I wake up to can conceder your self dead." Vince said a little pissed and drunk.

Brian walked in to the room trying to be quite. He walked over to the bed and whispered in Mia's ear. "Hey dear I am going to go but I will see you later."

"No don't go. I will deal with Vince in the morning just don't go." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears again.

"Ok. I won't go. Don't worry I will not go anywhere." Brain claimed as he lay down on the bed with her. Mia snuggled up against his side and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. It reminded Mia of something Dom would do if he was there. With that though came more tears. Once again she slowly drifted to sleep in his protective grip.

Dom drove the whole night. He never stopped. Every time he would think about it he would just shit it up a gear. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when he pulled in to an empty parking lot. He looked to see where he was and he saw that he was in Mexico. When he started to think about it this was the last place he had seen her before he told her he was leaving. He didn't know why he was slowly driving down memory lane but it was starting to bug him.

_What am going to happen am I going to drive to the first place I say her or the first race she had won. For crying out loud I leave my life behind to get away from her and even know she is haunting me. God Damn you Letty! Can't you just leave me alone?_

He went to the back of his car and pulled out a Corona. He popped off the top and chugged it. What the hell it worth braking Mia's heart just to have this happen. I might all well call her and tell I think I am going to come home.

Mia had finally gone to sleep for the night or what was left of it by the time she had gotten to sleep. It was the morning and the sun was out. When Brian had woken up at 6:00 and seen the blinds were open he had closed them He didn't want her to wake up because of that. She needed to sleep.

He was sitting in the chair that was in the corner of her room. How peaceful she looked when she was a sleep. The little light that did get throw the blinds brought out the natural caramel highlights in her deep brown hair. He was thinking about what it would be like to wake up to her face every morning when something broke the silents and brought him back to earth. It was her cell phone. Who the hell would be calling her at 7:00 in the morning?

He jolted out of his chair for the phone hoping that it wouldn't wake her. He opened it and in a whispered tone said "Hello this is Mia Toretto's phone can I help you." Was he answered he walked slowly out of the room.

On the other end of the phone he heard heavy breathing. "What the HELL are you doing answering my sister's cell! Where is Mia? What is going on? BRIAN."

"Dom it is fine. Mia is sleeping she spent the whole night crying so I didn't want the phone to wake her. I am sorry I was looking out for her."

"What are you doing in her room you fucking cop."

"Look I am not a cop anymore first of all. Secondly I was in her room because she called me saying that she was concerned about you and that she though you where doing something stupid. So I came over from Miami to stop you for her. When I got here you were leaving and she just started to cry in my arms. If you are going to be piss at someone be pissed at yourself. God Damn." As he was talking his voice started to get louder and louder until he realized he was yelling.

The door behind Brian started to open. "Who is on the phone and why are you yelling?" came a tiered voice from behind him.

"Go back to bed Mia it is fine I got it." Brian claim as her started to calm down.

"Is that my phone? Let me see it Brian. I can't sleep anymore any way." Mia though she knew who it was but she wanted to hear his voice for herself.

"Fine. I am going to head out then. I don't want to have to kick Vince's ass any way. Call me later ok." Brian handed her the phone and walked out of the house.

**Ok so i know it isnt the longest but they should get longer as they go i hope. I am working on it. Reveiw please and i will update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers. I am sorry i havent updated in the last like two weeks buti was kinda busy. I will hopefully get the nest chapter up soon but i can make any promises. I love it when i check my mail and i see i have reveiws or stry alerts or favs. To try and get me to update faster review and i will try to get more up for you **

**Disclaimer: Ok so Paul Walker and all of the f&f plots are not mine isn't mine but the main plot of the story is mine and well you can't have it. lol**

**Please enjoy this chapter and review for more faster **

**~Emma Rose~**

"Brian. Dom, what did you say to him? He was just fine and now he is pissed. I mean if it was about him being a cop, I swear Dom. You have no idea what he went through for you." I was firing off at the mouth. I was pissed. I had wanted Dom to call but now of all times, really.

"Jesus, Mia. Stop yelling at me I was only trying to protect you. He has lied to us in the past. How do you know he isn't lying to you now?" Dom was not in the mood to argue wit his little sister. He had had his fill of that yesterday. "Well I was just calling you to let you know I was coming home." He paused waiting for me to say something in reply. Nothing came. "I don't want him there when I come home, Mia."

The other end went dead. What the hell was going on? Boys and pride, that's my problem, if only Dom could get over the fact that Brian helped him, even though he was a cop.

Wait where did Brian say he was going. He doesn't have a place down here. Jesus what is he getting himself into.

Brian had walked out of the house down the walk to the Nissan Skyline that was sitting on the curb. He had worked very hard to get it but it was well worth it all. When ever he needed time to think about any thing at all he would take it for a drive. At those times he would normally go at lest 120 if not faster. Today for some bizarre reason He wouldn't go past 80.

Brian wasn't destined for any area he just drove remembering where he turned so he could get back if he wanted to. When he stopped he was in front of a beach. He had always enjoyed water almost as much as cars. That wasn't always the easiest thing for anything to do Brian loved cars and that is why he had no choose but to become a cop. If he hadn't then he would probably of just gotten out of jail on car crimes a year a go and he had been a cop for four years.

He got out and walked to the water line and took off his sandals and sat in the sand. The waves slipped under his feet as he sat and though.

As he sat and though he knew that he had been here before. When he heard his phone start to ring her looked at the caller ID and saw it was Mia. That's were he had remembered it from. He had come here when he had found out that Letty had died after the burial service and she had come to get him. By the time he had gotten out of the flashback of him standing on this beach think about how he might as well of been the one holding the gun that shot Letty the phone had stopped ringing. He just sat there for another 5 minutes.

He was just starting to get to his big problem when he phone went off again.

"Hey this is Brian, what do you need?" He asked with out looking to see who had called.

"Brian, where are you?" Mia asked a little more then concerned.

"Mia I am a big boy, I don't need you looking over my shoulder to make sure I am ok. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." That was all that he had to say in response. Brian was not very happy with her right now. She had asking him to help and then took away his chance.

"Ok I am sorry and you have the right to be mad at me, but Dom is my brother Brian. I just wanted to make sure that he was ok. Plus he promised he would call to tell me where he was going and he has never broken a promise to me before." Mia was talking like she shouldn't have answered the phone and Brian picked up on that and that she need a friend to be there for her.

"It is ok Mia I don't blame you I guess it is just that I feel like I don't belong here after all that has happened. My life is moving as fast as my car in a race and I haven't hit the brake tell last night to stop and catch up. A lot has happen since that last time I say you. I don't know if I can be here where my life has always been a lie. Not just to you guys but to me too." Brian had final found the answer to his problem and hit it right on the head. "You know what don't worry I will be back at the house in an hour or so and I will talk to you then ok. Be strong it is all going to be ok Mia."

"I hope so Brian. I will see you in a little bit then." After saying this Mia hung up the phone and a slight tear had escaped her eyes but she would let it pull her down.

Brian had shut his phone and had just put it back in his pocket. He knew some thing was wrong back I Miami but he decided that Suki would call him if something was wrong. Not 30 seconds after he had put his phone away it started ringing again.

"God Damnnit. Can I not have ten minutes to just sit and think for crying out loud?!"

When he had gotten his phone out he had seen it was Suki's cell, "What the HELL do you need right know Suki?!"

"God, chill Bullet. What is going on that has you so mad anyway? I am sure it isn't as bad as what I am going to tell you so, spill." Suki said kind pissed that he was yelling at her.

"It is nothing, what is your problem?" Brian wasn't in for any more problems but did he really have a choice.

"Well technically it isn't my problem it is yours. Well your and Rome's" Suki was starting to babble.

"Get on with is Suki."

"Well it is just a little problem. What is on your mine Bullet?"

"Well if you must know I was just thinking about what I am going to do with this Dom and Mia situation. I guess Rome always was right I do always get in trouble with the ladies. We that isn't my problem my problem is that you called when I was trying to think." All of the Miami crew knew better then to call Brian when he was trying to figure something out unless it was life or death.

"Well then I am very sorry. I guess I could have called later but that might be a very bad think."

"Why, what is going on Suki?" Brian was starting to get worried because Suki didn't like to tell Brian really bad news so she normally would just stall like right now.

"Well like I said you and Rome have a little problem." In the back round her heard Rome said "That is a bit of an under statement if you ask me Suki. It is more like a huge problem."

"Suki put Rome on the phone because I am never going to get it out of you." Brian could hear the phone switch between the two. "So what has been going on Rome?"

"O well lets see you agent girlfriend came to one of the races a day ago and started to ask where you were. I told her that you were in L.A. and it was really weird because she was wearing sweats to the races with her hood up and sunglasses on but any way. She was kinda happy when I told her you were out of town and I asked her why she was happy you were gone and guess what I guess that son of a bitch Verone is out of jail just like he said he would."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS OUT?! I thought that it would have taken him longer to get out."

"O wait it gets ever worse."

"How can it get any worse Rome? I mean a huge drug dealer is out that we threw in jail."

"What if I told you that his goon, the one that we didn't kill that is heard me telling you girlfriend that you were in L.A.?"

"Well that would make it pretty bad, but it didn't happen did it?"

"What would you do if I told you it was true."

"O my God. He probably knows that I as the next one compared to Monica. He is coming for me in L.A."

"Yup told you it could get worse."

**Well i hope you enjoyed my chapter. I may not have the next one up for a couple of days but I will try my best to get it up quickly. I dont even know what the end of this chapter is going to be like but i think i know how i would like to start the sequel already so as you can tell i have lots of ideas. Dont forget to hit that little button and reveiw please. **

**If you are in for some good Mia/Brian flicks then you may enjoy Yesterdays and Tommorows. I didnt write it but it has a very strong Mia/Brian plot and it is very good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry if took me so long to update. I was busy as all get go and then i had a case of writers block. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**please review they are very nice and keep me motivated. **

**~Emma Rose~**

* * *

When Brian hung up he dialed one number as he ran back to his car.

"Hey Brian what is up? Is something wrong?"

"Mia, meet me at the store," Brian said as he climbed in to the driver's seat. He had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. It wasn't like he could go to Miami or that he could stay here in LA. The store was only five minutes from him but it was like twenty minutes from the fort.

"Why Brian I though you would be coming back here. If it is about Vince then don't worry he isn't here. Look Dom is coming back he should be here…"

"Look I just need to talk to you at the shop for crying out loud Mia, does it really matter if we are at the fort or not. Don't worry about Dom, he is a big boy and if you are just leave him a note for crying out loud." Brian interrupted. He was not in a good mood and he knew that if Verone's men where here it would only be a couple minutes before they found out about him going to Dom's.

Mia could tell that something was seriously wrong and that Brian was worried. She decided that it was time that she stopped worrying about everyone and did what she wanted. Right know what she wanted more then anything was to look at Brian and know that nothing could get in between them. "Ok Brian I will meet you at the shop but you have to promise that you will explain everything."

"I will," was all that Brian could say. He hung up the phone with out another word. He had just gotten down the road from the parking lot. He stepped on the gas. He didn't even take the time to make sure no one was following him.

Dom was crossing the border in to the US. He didn't want to go straight home. He decided that he should called the house to let Mia that he was going to be a little while longer because he had something he had wanted to do. He reached across the counsel of his 1969 Camaro for his phone.

He dialed the number and let it ring and ring and ring. The answering machine sounded. Dom was starting to get concerned. Mia never just let the phone ring and it was a Sunday so the store wasn't open. Why wouldn't Mia be home?

Dom hung up the phone. He was going 120 mph as it was but that wasn't fast enough for him when he thought his sister was in trouble. He slammed down on the gas pedal and flew down the road.

Mia walked out of the house with her keys in her hand. She had gotten dress because she had still been in what she had fallen asleep in.

With finally only being concerned about what she wanted at the moment she had not left note or anything behind.

Mia was in her car driving over the speed limit but nothing out of control like anyone from the racing world would have. Mia was always one for speed but she never really showed it much. She had always been the mother for the team and Dom never really let her drive any place but the store and she never really wanted to get there fast.

With losing Letty Mia had gotten an awake up call. She was just like the boys. Mia though she was indestructible. She would have time for other thing later. Finding out that Letty had died had made her live more on the edge.

As she was driving Lift Me Up by Kate Voegele started playing and she turned up the volume. As she lessoned to the lyrics she realized how much they fit into her life.

This road is anything but simple

Twisted like a riddle

I've seen high and I've seen low

So loud

Voices of all my doubts

There telling be to give up

To pack up and leave town

But even so I had to believe

Imposable mean nothing to me

Nothing could be closer to what had happen to her when she was growing up. She kept driving thinking about what could have made Brian so upset.

Brian pulled into the back parking lot of the store. It wasn't visible from the street so no one would know he was there. He walked up to the back door and pulled out the key from under the mat. He unlocked the door and walked in.

The store was abnormally quiet. Brian walked in to the office. This was the first place Brain had ever seen Mia. To him it felt like it was only yesterday instead of five years ago. He wished he could have changed every thing and not had been a cop and never had to leave. As he though about it though if he had never been a cop then Dom would be in jail, Vince would be dead, and Letty would have probably ended in jail just like Dom.

The back door opened and Brian turned around there was no way Mia could be here yet. When he had turned around no one was there. How weird. He was a trained ex-cop he could almost always tell when his surrounding changed. It had been part of his job once. He must have been losing his touch. He laughed at himself for being so paranoid.

Brian turned back around and walked over to the spot at the bar where he had always sat when he would go in for the worst tuna in the city. He was right where Mia was always sitting reading her magazine when something nailed him in the back of the head.

There was a throbbing pain then every thing went black.

Letty was cruising down the expressway weaving in and out of the cars. She was heading toward LA. She was going back to the police station because she had heard roomers that Braga had been thrown in jail. If it was true then she would be able to go back to her family. Letty had no idea that they though she was dead.

As she was driving her phone rang. She grabbed it and saw that it was from one of the cops in customs.

"Hey I am on my way to do see you guys right know. What do you need?" She said as she answered the phone.

"We need to talk to you. Don't go into LA. We will meet you at the border into the state."

"Yea well you are a little late I am like 5minutes from the city."

"Fine meet us at the station. Don't go anyplace else and get here fast."

"Why what is the rush? Cant I stop by some old friends first."

"NO! We need to talk to you in person now."

"Fine I will be there in five." Letty hung up the phone. Man do I hate cops. What business do they have tell me what I can and can not do. She did as she was told though and headed for the station.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it. I have one question for you guys though. Would you like if i made shorter stories with secuals or would you like one long story. review with what you would rather have. other then that review please. **

**~Emma Rose~**


	5. chapter 5

**Hey sorry it has been so long since i updated and about the authers note. So this is just the first part of chapter 5 because I cant think of how i am going to write the next part of it but i know what is going to happen so hopefully i will have part two up soon. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Please hit the little button when you get done reading the chapter and review(yes you can review more then once for the same story so please do sothey keep me motivated.**

**_Disclamier:Ok so i dont own any of the character but the plot is mine. If only i did own the charatcers i could make them build me a kick ass car and i would race with them Darn._**

Chapter five

Dom was coming down the road and didn't see any cars in the drive. How strange. It was the morning after race night and normally everyone would be home. The Boys would be in bed and Mia would be making breakfast.

Dom walked out of him car and went to the house. When he opened the door he was happy to see Jesse playing the play station.

"Hey Jesse, Where is everyone?"

"Oh they are out looking for Mia. We woke up and she wasn't here." Jesse said not even looking at Dom. Jesse had changed some after the accident. He had become really laid back and more of a kid. He never really let anything get to him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE OUT LOOKING FOR MIA?" Dom was confused and wondering what was going on. It took a total of one hundredth of a second for his protective gear to kick in." Where is O'Conner? I bet she is with him. God Damn it I am going to kill him!" Dom pulled out his phone to call Mia.

"It is just going to go strait to her voice mail; I have already tried like ten times. She probably can't hear it. Just because I am not freaking out Dom doesn't mean I don't care. I can't really do anything but try to help call her and I would be no help driving. Plus I don't have a car anymore." Jesse replied turning around to look at the big man standing in the door way.

* * *

Mia's POV

I pulled in to the parking lot of the store and it was vacant. I had a feeling that something was wrong but I decided that it was just me being paranoid just like always.

I walked up to the front door and was about to grab the handle when I heard someone talking. I froze. May be I should wait for Brian I mean he should be here shortly. I wonder if he parked out back. It would make scene because Brian should have bet me here knowing how he drives.

I walked around the corner to the back and saw Brian's Blue Nissan Skyline. So he is here maybe that is just a friend of his from Miami that was driving the other car and was in the store. I guess I will go in and see what is going on.

I was standing at the door again with my hand on the handle when I heard "ENRIQUE, ROBERTO WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET ONE GUY OUT OF A STORE?" Ok so this most defiantly wasn't Brian's friends and they were not people that I knew I was tempted to call Dom but I knew what he would say "_Who really cares Mia let them do what they want to Brian because he is a buster and we don't owe him any thing."_ God was Dom so damn full of pride.

"Well he may not look like much but he weights a ton." One of the other guys said.

They had to be talking about Brian. I have to stop what ever is going on in there. There was only one way I could think to get them to stop. I knew that Brian would probably kill me for getting in to this and Dom would be pissed but I have to do it.

I was shaking just thinking about what might be going on in there but I pushed those thoughts away. I couldn't be unconfident when I did this because they would see right through my act to what I really was. I pulled open the door and walked in slamming the door behind me to grab there attention. "Hello Boys, what is going on in here?" They did exactly what I wanted them to the stopped and stared at me.

"Who are you?" The first person I heard talk said.

"I think you should tell me who you are first considering you are in my shop." I replied trying to catch a glimpse of Brian. I saw him on the ground pretending to be unconscious. I didn't make any notion to the guys that I knew Brian was even here.

I felt something touch my back "As I was saying who are you missy." I knew what was at my back. I didn't say anything I just sat there. I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket and glanced down at it. The Guy behind me saw my glance and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. "Who is Dom?"

"He is my little brother. He probably got up and saw I wasn't home." I replied trying to not give away who I was.

"Answer it and don't say anything about where you are or what is going on just say that you will be gone all day." He ordered and forces the phone into my hand.

* * *

Brian's POV

I was lying on the cold cement floor. Damn it felt like I had been hit in the head with a ton of bricks. What the hell is going on? I was about to get up when I heard Verone saying "As I was saying who are you missy?" O shit Mia is here and so is Verone this can not be good. What is he doing to her and how long have I been out, I have to get the other two down and that shouldn't be to hard I mean I … my train of thought was interrupted. "Who is Dom?" Ok so this is going to help me how. Wait if they are looking at Mia to make sure that she doesn't say anything then I could get out of sight and attack them from the behind.

Ok so I am not a mastermind but when I have a total of like 10 seconds to come up with a plan for trying to knock two guys out and try to get to Verone.

I stood up and started to move across the room on all fours when I thought they were all listening to Mia on the phone. I was about to stand up when I felt a sharp pain in my side. Man, Roberto can kick. I put my hand up to the spot he had kicked me at and felt a warm liquid. Ok so maybe he didn't kick me.

**Thank you for reading part one or chapter five looking forward to reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**_ok so i kind liked where i left chapter five part one and dicided that it was going to stay as chapter five and this is chapter six i hope you enjoy it _**

**_diclaimer: ok (wow i say that a lot ) i dont own anything..... yet but i will one day i promise you all that one day paul walker vin deisal and fast and furious will all be mine but for now that must stay in my dreams so please dont sue me for writing a (hopefully ) entertaining story_**

Chapter six

I pulled up to the building and looked in the parking lot. I didn't see Brian's car and it wasn't like it was like the others. I was wondering were he could be because at times like this he was almost always at the office; plus if they want me here for something with the Baraga case then he would most likely be here as well.

I started walking to one of the offices. It was scary that I had been in there so many times that I knew everything about it. I could tell you the color of the walls, the name on the desk, that there would be piles on paper work not only all over the desk but probably a couple piles on the floor.

I got to the door and saw that the blind were closed on the window, which was a first. I didn't think it was a big deal. Ok so he had decided to close them for once, oh well. I walked through the door and looked at the desk. There where not papers piled all over it. The name was not the one I was use to. I looked from the desk to the man behind it. I had seen him a couple of times in the office but it wasn't who would normally be there.

"Where is Brian?" I asked

The man answered with, "Brian O'Conner is no longer a part of the L.A.P.D. You could say that he left about two months ago."

"What are you talking about Brian would have never left this job willingly he loved it. He may not have always liked the people or the way they did things but he loved the job."

The guy just looked at me like I was crazy, "Well he didn't resign but he did something knowing that if he did it he would lose his job; and would be come one of L.A.'s most wanted people."

My mouth dropped Brian had always been the good guy no matter how hard he tried to act like the bad guy. "What did he do that would put him on the most wanted. He was always a good guy."

"Well do you know who Dominic Toretto is?"

"Yea," was all I said. He had no idea how well I knew Dominic. We had been friends ever since I moved down the street from him and his sister Mia. I had gone out with him for close to ten years. I was the one he had cried to when his father died. He wouldn't even look at Mia because she reminded him of there dad; and he didn't want her to see him so sad and upset.

"Well we finally got him in custody and he was sentenced 25 to life in Lompoc with no early parole. Brian had been on his case ever since the hick jacking he did and what did he do? He went and broke him out before he was even to the jail, when he was only on the bus there with his sister and two friends. You must not have known O'Conner very well because he was for sure not a good guy."

So Brian was really a good guy in her eyes. Then again he had always been a good guy in here eyes. Ok so that may not be true because she didn't think he was a good guy when he left Mia and used her but he had let Dom and the whole team go and saved Vince and tried to help her when she wanted to help Dom. "Well Bri could always put on a good act. Sometimes I wondered if he even knew who he was."

I walked down to Officer Bilkins office to see why they didn't want me going to see anyone.

* * *

Jesse's POV

I heard Dom yelling into the phone all the way across the house. When he paused and then came out a few minutes later. "Hey Dom, what the HELL is going on? Is everything ok?" I stated knowing that it wasn't.

He just stared at me. If one look could kill a man then I am for sure dead. I could almost see the flames of anger in his eyes as he looked at me. With that I knew that thinks were worst then I had though they were going to be. I have to get the rest of the guys here before he goes and does something stupid.

I started reaching for my phone that was on the ground next to me when I heard him say, "Someone has my sister." The sound of his voice was dead calm. If I didn't know that he loved his sister so much that he would lay down his life for her I would have though he had no thought to it.

"Who has your sister Dom?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Mia's POV

I heard someone say, "Well we can't have you doing that now can we," and I turned around. The sight I am facing isn't what I want to see. Yes I am mad at Brian for what he did to my family but I still love him. When I turned to see red diamonds drip from his side I dropped the phone.

"Brian it isn't very smart for you to try to sneak around on me. I brought some friends of mine, do you want me to bring them out." Verone said.

"Verone you can go and choke in your own blood for all I care. And as far as your friends I don't care about them." Brian said through clenched teeth. "Get your hands off of her."

Up tell this moment I hadn't even noticed that Verone had put his hand on my shoulder. I want to move so his hand would fall off but he grab on tighter. I jerked out of his grip and ran over to were Brian had propped himself against the counter in a sitting position.

"Brian, oh Brian what were you thinking?" I asked in a whispered tone.

As I took off the tee-shirt I was wearing over my tank top to try and stop the bleeding he replied, "I was think about a way to get you out of here."

"Well you almost got yourself killed. What do these guys want; money, fine they can have if we still have most of it from the heist and they can have it let's just get out of here. It's not like Dom will let them be now that he knows that someone has me and this will be the first place he checks. When he gets here with the boys they will be out numbered and then we can take them down and…."

"MIA, it isn't money they want," He paused for a second and I was about to say something when he said, "it is me, ok. I did a job in Miami when I was on the run. I got caught at a race and was told they would clean my record if I did this job for them so I did. I got a call from one of my friends who helped me before I called you earlier. That was why I called, to let you know I was leaving and I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me but then this all happened. I am so sorry Mia I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Brian managed to whisper all this out in a matter of seconds.

I could believe all this had happen in the years that I hadn't seen him. I thought that he had never loved me and had destroyed my family for nothing. But this made it sound like he had gone through a lot for us. He had been fired and was on the run just for Dom…. for us.

* * *

Brian's POV

As I was give Mia the quick notes version of my story after I had left she started applying pressure to my side with some cloth. I wasn't sure what it was or where she got it from but I didn't really care.

I looked at Mia when she started talking, "Brian, why did you do it? Let my brother go that is." Was what she said.

"I don't know I like to think that in that moment I respected him more then myself. All I had ever done was be a disappointment. I just wanted that to change; so I helped him out." It really wasn't time for twenty questions but I answered. I could never not answer her.

I winced as pain shot through my side, God what was she doing to me? "Sorry but I didn't think it would hurt as bad as getting shot would be" She said in responds.

"Well I am sure that he doesn't care by the way he is looking at you dear." We both looking up in responds to the voice, as it pulled us out of our own world. "You know Brian I was wondering what this sweet little girl was doing coming here and getting herself all mixed into this. Not that I mind killing one more person or that I care I was just wondering what was so important that it had me doing twice the work that was needed."

"What do you want Verone. Me killed go for it you got the perfect chance right now. Other then that I don't know what would matter to you so much that you would be here holding me hostage." I replied. I was starting to get tired and everything was a little blurred on the edges but I hardly notice with all of the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins.

"Actually Brian there is a reason I want you alive right now. I need a driver for my next run. Sadly you have been the best I ever had and well lets face it you are never going to be able to pull it off as a cop so why not help an old friend." Really this maggot wants me to work for him so he can get more money then put a bullet through my skull.

As my hesitation got longer I could feel Mia get tenser and tenser at my side, "Brian you can't really be considering this can you?" she whispered so low into my ear that I hardly heard her.

"What is in it for me Verone?"

"Well let's see you and your girlfriend can get out of this alive and you could make a little cash." Was his only reply.

I was just about to answer when I heard the faint growl of a car in the distance this changed everything, "And I can really trust that I will not end up with a bullet in my brain after this is all done and over with, Verone. Thanks but no thanks; I will take my chances."

**_~ Ok i am so sorry it took so long to get it up between all of my sports and practice for them and then hanging out with my friends this kinda got pushed to the back burnner. I havent stopped thinking about it and i have it all planned out in my head my problem is just getting time to type it and putting the right words together. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but for me that could be in like another month. I will do my best but reviews are always welcome (it will take five reveiws before you get your next chapter so review and yes i am blackmailling you for a review sorry but how else can i know what you are thinking i cant read minds and i want to know about it good or bad.) i made that chapter longer then planed because i felt bad for my lack of updates but i probaly could have draged it out more sadly. thanks for reading this chapter/story and i hope you enjoyed. Love to know what you think ~Emma Rose~_**


	7. Chapter 7

Mia's POV

I stood up and walked toward the door. I could here the growl of engine in the distance and I knew it had to be Dom. I was about half way across the room when the engines stopped and I froze. Why had they stopped? What was going on?

"Where do you think you are going Missy? Leaving so early in the party?" Verone said in a sinister voice.

Slowly I turned my head and said, "Yea well I have some other things to do so I was going to leave. But I mean you are making this party sound like so much fun I might stay. I would enjoy watching you blow off Brian's head." My voice was dripping with sarcasm but I couldn't help but stand there shaking.

Dom's POV

I pulled the car up to the curb about a block from the store. I knew Mia was here this is where she always went when she need time to be alone, or needed something. It was like her version of the garage.

I reached across to the passenger seat and pulled out the shoot gun sitting there. I had not held it since the day Jesse had gotten shot. Ever since then I had not wanted to hold it but today was and exception. Someone was making a threat on my sister's life and they were going to pay.

I pulled the door open and stepped out of the car. When I hit the ground I was running to the store.

When I was across from the store I could see the shadows of three people. Right way I found the one that looked like Mia. She was smaller then both of the others. The two guys, one that I was guessing was O'Conner and one that I figured must be the bad guy. Then I saw that he was holding a gun pointed at Mia.

Letty's POV

I couldn't believe it after everything I had gone throw waiting for them to get Baraga in custody so I could go back to my family and when they finally do I still can't go back to my family. They all thought I was dead other then Brian. Had he told them I really was alive even though he was told not to?

I was walking a block away from the store trying to cool off. I knew no one would be there because today was the day the store closed. We normally spent Saturdays together at the Fort.

I was looking at the cars when one stuck out to me. It was Dom's car. What was he doing here? I looked in the window and saw an empty box of shot gun shells and my breath caught in my throat.

He was here alone with a full shot gun. Some thing was going on and it had to be big if he didn't have the rest of the team here. I felt my back waist band. The familiar feel of metal there was always a safety measure. Know I had to go and stop Dom before he did something more that would wind him I jail.

Brian's POV

Everything was getting fuzzy and mixed up. I didn't know how much blood I had lost but it must have been a lot for everything to start to get fuzzy. I tried to focus on what was going on though and put my brain on auto pilot.

"Oh you would enjoy that. I am surprise you were thinking about missing it. How ever it is not you I am trying to torture now is it. I think I will start with you first." Verone paused as he cocked his gun. For the first time I realized that the engine had stopped that I had heard earlier. Shot Dom was not here yet and he was going to be too late.

I forced my self to stand up. My side was hurting like hell but I pushed that out of my head. Right now what mattered was taking care of Mia. "Verone leave her out of this. If you want me to so the drives I will just leave her out of it." I said as loud as I could. I came out just a little louder then a whisper.

I watched as his head turned to me but his gun never left its spot, pointing at Mia. "Well that is what I was waiting to here from you. Thank you. Sadly though, the girl is still going to have to die. I don't want her to take your mind off of what is going on." SHIT!!!

I couldn't really see anymore. How ever when I was talking to him I had moved over to Mia . However, I knew it wasn't in the middle of her and Verone.

Just before everything went black I threw my self in front of Mia and pushed her to the ground. I heard what sounded like multiple guns fire. Then everything stopped. My side no longer hurt and everything was dark and quite other then the faint cries I could hear.

Letty's POV

I was standing about 50 yard behind Dom facing the store. I could see some one pointing a gun at what looked like Mia. Not thinking I pulled the gun out of my waist band and checked to see if it was loaded. It was just like always.

I seen Dom aiming his gun carefully in front of me, I did the same as well. When I was positive that I was not going to hit Dom and only the guy in the store I pulled the trigger at the same time as Dom.

I saw the guy holding the gun fall to the ground. I figured Dom could take it from there and turned on my heels walking away before he or anyone else seen me. I would miss him for ever but I would never be able to hold him in my arms again.

Dom's POV

I saw the man cocking the gun pointed at Mia. I was not going to let anything happen to her. I promised my mom that before she had died and my father every time he left us alone. I was not going to break that promise now.

I cocked the shot gun and pointed it at the man. I pulled the trigger once I was sure that it was going to hit him. At the same time I hear two other guns going off. On was from the man and one came from behind me. I turned to see who it was and thought I seen Letty walking into the sunset.

When I looked back at the window I seen Brian and the other guy lying on the ground. I would have to deal with what I saw later. I could hear Mia screaming from where I was standing across the road.

Mia's POV

I was shoved to the ground and then I heard three guns fired, I saw two men fall, and my heart broke. Why now? Why him? All I could do was scream.

**sorry it took so long to get this chapter up with school and everything lately it has been hard to find time to do this. Also i didnt get as many rviews as i was hoping but i geuss you guys can only do so much so thank you to all of you who took the time to write a review. it is for thouse people that i wrote this chapter. **

**I know it is short and i am sorry for that but i didnt really want to drag out all of this so this is what you get so far. i will try to get the next chapter up sooner but i can not make any promises. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING  
~EMMA ROSE~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I am so sorry to my readers that started to read this when i started it almost forever ago. I could make up excuses like that i had writers block or was busy doing this and that but in reality i just did not feel like working on this story. However thank you to all the people that have been sending me alerts since i wrote my last chapter. I got an email saying someone had add this to there alerts and i was so shocked because i thought that my story was done being read and there was no one that wanted to read it anymore. after that i sat down and started to work on this chapter. It reminded me to how much i love these charaters and my reviewers. This is not the last chapter and i promise it will not take two years to get the next chapter up. **

**_warning_ at times Rome will be refured to as the black guy. I am not trying to affent anyone it is just that they do not know his name yet and i needed a way to enphisis who they are talking to. I am sorry if i affend anyone. **

Dom POV

I ran to the shop and seen Brian lying on the floor with a lot of blood slowly spreading around him. Mia was screaming as the tears started to form rivers on her cheeks. I got to my knees next to her and checked to see if Brian was even breathing anymore. It had looked like he had been shot in the chest but it was so hard to see with all of the blood.

"Mia, my car is around the block go run and drive it over we have to get him to the hospital." I yelled as a car started in the back parking lot. Shit. I ran out shutting at the back of the car at I seen it peal out of the lot. There were 2 guys inside but I didn't care at the moment. I had to help O'Connor because he had helped me once.

As I turned back around to get back into the store I saw another car start to slow to a stop next to me. A black guy rolled down the window an asked what was going on and if I knew a Brian O'Connor.

"Yeah I know a Brian O'Connor but what is it to you? I can't chat." I replied as I ran back to the shop. I had not even taken the time to notice that a girl had stepped out of the car and was in the shop.

"OH MY GOD! Rome, get in here; it is Bullet." She had yelled to the black guy in the car. I was lost what did she mean it was bullet? The only person in the store was Brian and he was quickly bleeding to death on the floor.

* * *

Rome POV

When Suki said Bullet I was out of the car in a second flat. I knew it took a lot for Suki to get freaked out and worried and that meant only one thing. Bri was in trouble and I had to help. I had hated him for so many years for not trying and stopping the court from sending me to jail. However in reality I knew that he would have tried if he knew and that he probably did try all that he could.

When I walked in to the store I did not expect to see him there like that. Bri had always been a fighter and to see him lying on the floor like that. I could not begin to explain the feeling. I turned to see the bald guy from outside standing behind me.

"What the hell kind of store do you have here?" It only took a second for me to grab the gun from the waist band and point it at him. "What do you think you are doing to my friend here? Just for what you have done I should put two rounds in your head."

"Look as much as I would like to say I put those shots in him I didn't." the bald one stared me down I could see the truth in his eyes lowered my gun. "Look there was some guy who was holding him and my sister hostage. He actually happens to be lying on the floor over there. He is the one that put those shots in Brian.

I looked over and seen Verone lying on the floor, dead. A girl walked in as I turned around. She was covered in blood too; but it did not look like it belonged to her.

* * *

Dom's POV

"Help me get him in my car so we can get him to the hospital. Mia call them so they know we are on the way." I paused and looked at my sister's face seeing only shock and fear. "He will be okay. I promise. Remember he is hard to get to leave" I said trying to calm her down as the black guy helped me get O'Conner in my car. The Asian girl climbed in the back with him to try and slow the bleeding.

Mia goes in the car with the other guy and we raced to the hospital. When we pulled up there was a team of doctors waiting for us. We handed over Brian and I wrapped my arms around my little sister. She still had the look of shock plastered on her face as we made our way into the waiting room.

* * *

Rome's POV

We followed the guy and girl into the waiting room. "So how do you know O'Conner" the guy asked as he settled down with the girl in a chair.

"He has been my best friend since grade school. He saved my ass many times as I tried to steel cars to race when we got older. I am Rome and this is Suki by the way. She is our friend from Miami. What is your guys' story with Bri?"

"I am Dom and this is my sister Mia. Brian was an undercover cop when we met him. He was trying to catch us hijacking semis. However, in the process he fell in love with Mia and the family so when he caught us he let us walk away and he took the blow." The baled guy answered, sounded like the classic Bri; falling into trouble over a girl. God please let him be okay.

* * *

Mia's POV

It felt like a lifetime had passed as we sat in the waiting room. Dom had gone outside to call the rest of the family to let them know what happened. He said they were going to stay at the house and to give them a call if anything happened and they would be here as fast as they could.

I could hear the tick of each second on the clock and hoped with each tick Brian was still alive and fighting. A police officer wearing a Hawaiian shirt walked up.

"Hey Rome what happened. How is are boy Brian holding up" the police officer said to Rome.

"Well Bilikins according to the doctors he is really messes up. They said the bullet just missed his heart and hit a few of the main arteries and went through on of his lungs. He also has a gunshot on his right side it is nothing life threatening but it is not helping him stop bleeding. He is still in surgery though and it is pretty touchy." Rome replied.

I did not know how these to men knew each other or Brian but it was clear they cared about him. I just sat there listening to them so that maybe the time would pass a little faster.

"Well I gave Lynn a call when I heard that it was touch and go. She is on her way. I have no idea what to say to her. The officer said.

"What did you tell her?" asked Rome a look of concern crossed his face.

"Only that Brian was in trouble and really needed her. I could not tell her that…" officer Bilikins was interrupted by a tall blond girl who was walking into the hospital. She had a slim figure with the same blue eyes as Brian. The eyes that continually took my breath away and yet I may never see them again.

"You could not tell me what Bilikins and why was I sent to the hospital to see you? God you look like some on is dead." The girl asked I am guessing that she is Brian's sister that he had failed to mention. She looking to be in her early 20's and completely unknowing of what was happening.

"Bri was shot Lynn and it is looking pretty bad." Rome said when she started to cry and so did I thinking that Brian might not make it. Dom wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as if he could just make all the pain of reality disappear. I just sat there in his arms until I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**well i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did when i was writing it. I appoligies for any mistakes that i made with spelling and gramer( i tend to not reallyy pay attenton when i am writing). Please Review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up within the month but i am crazy busy with school so i cant promise much. **

**Thanks for reading**

**~ Emma Rose ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry fans. I am such a bad author i always forget to update and then it takes like six months. I am really sorry. However, thank you guys so much for still reading this and i know some of you are becuase i still get a random email about my story every now and then. **

**I hope you like this chapter it is a flash back from brian of when he was a kid while he is in a coma. I dont know how long i am going to keep him in it yet but thier will at least be one more chapter from the past in his point of view. **

**disclaimer. I do not own anything from Fast and Furious though i totally wished i did becuase Brian and Dom would so be locked in my room 24/7 :) **

**Enjoy**

Brian's POV

Everything hurts it feels as if I have broken every bone in my body. There was no place were I could hide from my pain. I could only remember seeing one face as everything went black. A single face that I know and hate so much.

I started to hear a low beeping off to my left. It was so steady and blunt. The continuous beats that I could not turn off. It was like an alarm clock that had no snooze. It was telling me it was time to wake up. Yet my eyelids felt like they had been sealed shut and had weights laid on them so I could not open them. It gave me something to think about other than the fire and pain that was burning through my veins.

It was such a tired some battle but it was the only thing I could do and I refuse to give up on a fight. After the entire struggle and the challenge it was like magic. My eyes opened to a light that shined so bright I thought it was a flame and it was going to engulf me. I suddenly realized I was not alone.

There was a soft gentle hand holding firmly holding my right hand. It was as it the owner of the hand was trying to will me to be okay. Just knowing I did not have to fight this battle on my own I realized it was not as hard as it had seemed when I only say black that was never ending. I turned my head to see who was going to help me fight this battle and was rewarded with a bright smile plastered on my sister's face as tears formed small streams down her cheeks and her eyes circled in red.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty you kept me waiting long enough." She said as she swiped away another tear that had spilled over her eye.

"Hey what is up with the tears? Where is mom I was just with her in the car and then things kinda got fuzzy." I was not completely lying to Lynn. I had been in the car with mom because she had just picked me up from jail. I had been in there for two years and it had felt so good to finally be free of that place. It was always someone yelling and fighting in their. I won't say I didn't contribute my fair share to it but that does not make it any less annoying when a new kid comes to my cell thinking he can fight and I kick his ass. Wait I am getting off topic. I am not lying to Lynn about that I am lying about things going fuzzy one thing I learned while I was in their was how to stay fully alert no matter how you feel. I stayed alert long enough to feel the car start to roll and roll and roll. We had flipped over what felt like five times but that was not the point. The point was I seen my fathers face through the window right before he hit us with the car.

"Brian your mother is dead," came a voice from across the room. I turned my head so I could see who it was. I needed to see his face to make sure he really had the nerve to come here even though I knew the voice.

As soon as I knew it was him anger started to fill my body. My entire being was screaming for me to get up and bet the man to a bloody pulp. How dare he even show his face after what he has done. The only thing that was stopping me from killing him was Lynn. I went to go sit up but she pushed me back down. "Get him out of here." My voice sounded a mile away but it was strong and fierce and as cold as ice.

"Brian, calm down it is just dad its fine." Lynn gave me a strange look while a new wave of tears threatened to fall. "I know it is hard to hear about Mom but the funeral is tomorrow and it is not Dad's fault it's the guy who hit you that caused mom to die." She continued to babble but I was not paying attention. I could feel my anger continue to build as I started at him. He was no father to me. I may share his blood but he is not related to me. I would never try to kill my own son because he was a disgrace. The beeping started to get faster.

"Get him the hell out of my room NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My sister tried to interrupt me when a concerned nurse stuck he head in.

"Sir, will you please calm down, what is the problem?" she addressed me. How can no one realize the man across the room from me is a killer. He killed his won wife.

"I won't calm down until he is out of my sight and this hospital." Rage was causing me to shake if I could have stood up without blacking out his throat would be clutched in my hands.

"Officer O'Conner I understand that you have gone through a lot lately and you are worried and want to be here for your son but it may be best for you to go and settle some things at home. Maybe get some sleep." The Nurse was trying to not hurt his feelings but at least it helped. He got up from his chair and crossed over to me and Lynn. Leaning over he gave Lynn a hug and kissed her forehead. Then he made a motion to give me a hug.

God I wish I have never of woken up. If Lynn was not holding my one arm and the other broken I would have taken his gun and shot him. However, that did not happen. Instead he whispered, "Forget whatever you thing you know. If not we will have one of our good long talks." To bad they were a lot more than talks and had no affect on me after ten years of them. After I made no attempt to give him a hug in return he walked out the door.

"Brian, what is going on I know you don't like Dad but he was not doing anything but sitting there." Lynn gave ma a disappointed look as she spoke. She did not understand what life with him was life for me. I was the one that took his drunken blows when he came home at night. I was the one that he used as a punching bag when he was mad. I was the one that had instinctually gotten caught stealing a car to get away from his blows for a little while. Lynn did not know. I am sure she might have thought it a couple of times when she would see the bruises all over my body but I just told him I had a bad day at football the day before. Mom and I had always protected her from that pat of "Dad" but I could not do it on my own anymore. It was time for Lynn to finally realize who our father really was.

"Lynn, don't try to protect him. Dad is not the kind of guy you think he is."

**Sorry i know it is short. Please dont hate me life is busy and i forget a lot :( review or alerts make my day. expetually when i realize i have not updated in 6 monthes and i get a random review. Anything to say good bad or ugly just PM me or review. **


End file.
